Blood Awakening
by greenone15
Summary: With a new evil resurfacing he will have to travel back to the past he wished he had forgotten. He will have to leave everything and everyone behind, even if they follow him regardless of his past actions and presents ones. Hopefully his sins will be forgiven by the only person who can help him with this developing dark matter. PopStar was his calling but RippleStar was his home.


**A/N**: This is probably the first story EVER that uses the concept art for Meta Knight in a fanfiction because I have yet to read one story that involves him in some sort of way and I hope to kick start that with this story. My reasoning behind his origins: Ripple Star was the only planet I COULD THINK OF THAT WOULD GO WELL WITH HOW HE LOOKS AND HE HAS RED BUTTERFLY WINGS FOR PETE'S SAKE. Opps, I forgot to uncap the CAPS button. Anyway, its unsuspected that someone who looks like... that... comes from Ripple Star instead of Mekkai or what not. But also the fact that he has a past life there before he came to PopStar and that everything was not always as fresh as daisies/roses in the Gamble Galaxy with Nightmare lurking around and let's not forget the ever so 'dreadful' dark matter. Any further reasoning/logic I have will come at the end. Also since Naka-Kon is finally in Kansas City Kansas I will be attending my first year there and will be Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls... for now enjoy the read. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owner/owners I do not own any of them except for the plot. So no Stealing, Please and Thank you a very much.

Blood Awakening

For millennia upon millennia he had kept his secret under lock and key. No one had yet to suspect a thing from him, not even his once living friends that now laid silently and decayed in their burial grounds. It was driving him utterly insane. Always having to act calm and collected, to know the situation fully before anyone else, a sage that everyone looked up to for answers when Kabuu was too vague to understand. How wrong they where to believe such things. He was only half the warrior they see on a daily basis as the real evil worked its way to his core. Soon, very soon, he will leave the light and never return to it. Even if it meant leaving everything and everyone behind for him to truly be himself and break free.

That day soon approached as his mental stability finally decided to give way to the pressure of his other consciousness. He held on to the light for far too long and he had to escape it before it devoured, corrupted and destroyed him. He took his chance once all was quite in the night hours, they will notice his leave soon enough and likely come searching for him, but his destination was too vast for them ever meet his gaze again...

The darkness was so inviting he could only bask in its calming shade. Letting it veil his mind in a never ending void of nothingness. It felt wrong to wrap himself up in the cocoon of shadows, yet, it felt right to be left unwatched and untouched by light. He reveled in the blackness as he traveled deeper and deeper, throwing caution to the wind. His wings tinged with excitement in their dormant form and it was a second later that he unleashed them for the unseen force to carry him away. Yes, this was his secret, a creature of darkness not light. Though the light was warm and inviting it was too open and safe for someone like him, a war torn warrior of the stars, forever tied to action. This place he flew through like death's chariot was the endless void of space, how he loved that word-void. It was the only place he could escape the oppressing sun that hung over DreamLand, it burned his skin from the intense heat and was the reason why he often had his cape wrapped around him.

His heart was shrouded in pitch black as he let his other more demonic side take over. His entire form transformed into a beast of darkness as a consequence of the demonic reign. Dark magic coursed through his blood stream as Black Nebula awoke. After his last encounter with the evil star he was poisoned by its power and soon let it reclaim its rightful place as his original heart. The promises it whispered to him were delightful, the energy radiating from it was encouraging, the power it gave him was addictive. Its call for him was too inviting to refuse and his will to withstand the star was diminished into a mere spark against a blizzard. He was too far into the void to go back as everything about the dark excited him more than light could ever imagine. Though he did not passively let the darkness take control of him, he was not that foolish, he accepted the darkness as part of him and the reward was well worth it.

His transformation was complete in a matter of seconds as tendrils of black dispersed when they were no longer needed. He was no longer Meta Knight wielder of Galaxia and defender of good, now his was Blood wielder of Darkness and defender of the void- his original name, long before he became known as Meta Knight. It fit him perfectly since then and now for he had drenched armor in the color of the vial red substance and ,like Galacta Knight, it is the name given to him by the comet NOVA as a symbol of danger and evil at its greatest.

Two sets of golden horns sprouted from his mask, that had also morphed into a helmet of red that made his mouth visible- the visor was lined with gold to match his horns. His wings had the most major change for pure black bones branched out like a creature of rebirth yet still retained the bat-like membrane, glowing a bright cerise. Galaxia had also been poisoned by the unleashed power he has when possessed for it unwillingly became tainted in ancient dark runes of evil and blood, all traces of its pureness vanished under the negative energy along with its shape becoming a red lance than a sword.

He rolled his shoulders was his new wings spread out to their fullest, a wingspan of about twelve feet possibly more. After flexing his newly developed appendages, his mind became set on the nearest planet to visit an old friend of his past life. After all, she does owe him for saving her life.

As he flew he began to see the planet of his desire appear. It was probably the only planet to rival Pop Star's status of being at peace all across the lands and oceans- Ripple Star, home of the fairies. On the outside he was completely emotionless but on the inside he was beaming as he entered the planet's atmosphere- looking like a red shooting comet. He even crashed on the ground much like one too though he simply brushed it off to take in his surroundings. He was not far the castle, and with wings that could travel at high speeds, reaching it will only take two minutes- all Hell will break lose.

He launched himself into the sky once more as his landing had surely attracted curiosity from the inhabitants that were in its proximity.

The air was crisp and fresh as if the planet had been born a day ago. It pleased him greatly that he was too high up for the beings below to identify him as a threat. Though he wasn't going to do none any harm, just a visit and arrangements for a temporary home for now . He turned his gaze downward as the fields of green washed over his shadow like tidal waves, he was at peace for the moment as he let himself enjoy the flight and view.

As said before it only took him two minutes to cover two leagues thanks to his enhanced wings. When he landed for the second time it was as he were a falling star crashing directly in front of the castle. The crater was as large as he was, wingspan and all, and the loud noise caused the guards to point their weapons at him. In his opinion they looked as threatening as a waddle dee, so he simply looked at them with an emotionless stare.

"What business do you have within the castle?" Asked one of the five guards as he held his weapon tighter, true, he had not expected them to even know what a weapon looked like nor how to skillfully use it." I wish to speak with your queen" was the first words the knight had spoken since the transformation, the Hispanic accent was replaced by a deep brass that seemed to come out like thunder." None see the queen unless they were invited or if of family" spoke the guard automatically to the left of the first one to speak. " Then perhaps the message sent by Kirby of the Stars means little to nothing..." I paused as all five guards gasped in surprise." Kirby of the Stars you say?" The voice did not come from neither of guards but the queen herself as she stood before the open doors of castle. She no longer wore glasses and her black hair hung free down her back and framed her peach colored face. She exchanged her clothing for a more regal dress still retained the color scheme of blue white and red, a appearance befitting that of a queen. Her crown glint in the sunlight with as much intensity as her pleasant smile and bright violet eyes. All in all Queen Fairy was no longer a clumsy looking girl with a crown as she now had grown into a woman and held herself with strong authority. "Please, come in" spoke the Queen of the Fairies as she beckoned the red knight inside after dismissing the guards uneasiness.

They had every right to be, I looked like a high demon of Hades and yet the Queen still treated me as harmless as a butterfly." Thank you your Highness" I replied quietly as she led me through the castle and up the grand stair case that represented the sun in different phases- each fleet of steps holding a multitude of guards." No need for formality if your are a friend of our savior" responded the queen with a wave of her delicate hand." Mentor" I corrected, there was a difference." Pardon?" Questioned the Queen for she clearly did not understand." I had trained Kirby of the Stars since our first encounter" I explained further, leaving out the part when I used my battleship in an attempt to take over Dreamland and kill my student. Queen Fairy bowed her head in full understanding (or at least that is all she thinks she understands) as we reached her quarters. More precisely it was the place were the giant crystal laid.

" Now that we are alone...what is the cause of your return Blood?" the Queen asked as she gazed directly into my eyes with slight malice." I see you have not forgotten me princess, I only wish to see you" I responded." Really? Because the last time you came to 'visit' you nearly destroyed everything" spoke Queen Fairy with a cross of her arms and a look of skepticism." Nearly, and I could have if you did not stop me, but that is besides the point, I came here to simply talk with you. Since my heart is black matter and the crystal repels it I cannot do you no harm" I explained, emphasizing my point with a grunt of pain when I attempted to step closer to her." Then what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Asked Queen Fairy as she seemed more at ease knowing that I was unwilling to harm her with the protection of the crystal close by.

" I wish for a place to stay for the time being, plus, I never quit so I am still your royal guard, it is my duty to protect you and you promised" I knew the Queen could not go against her own words." Yes, I know... You are still the captain of the guards here on Ripple Star so I can not reject you even if I wanted to" Spoke Queen Fairy with defeat in her voice." So does this mean we can play hide and seek once again?" I asked with a slight twitch of the lips. The first giggle from Queen Fairy filled the room, " Though your mind and body has been poisoned your heart always remains the same Blood" replied Queen Fairy, taking a step towards me- though hesitant.

" Only a spark remains and I fear that this will be the last time I shall service you your Majesty until my time is up" I spoke with genuine sadness before the emotion quickly vanished under the influence of my 'heart'. It was a troubling matter for I came here to escape one prison only to be trapped in another that involved more than just a place to stay when I completely lose my sanity." I guess you could say that this is a troubling dark matter" spoke the Queen as she now stood straight in front of me with a soft laugh at her own pun." Your quirkiness knows no bounds your Majesty" I said with a laugh myself that eventually exulted into a coughing fit." Your you okay?" asked Queen Fairy as worry flashed in her eyes as she cautiously patted my back between my wings." Yes... I am fine, I just never laughed so hard in my life and meant it, " I responded which made the Queen frown slightly before I quickly added "not that there was a time when I did not with you around".

" Still the little cabinet boy as always Blood, your parents would be proud of the good choices you have made and that you have reunited with your kin" spoke Queen Fairy as she withdrew her arm from my back." If my parents were still alive I would have killed them back then and now" I said this with a hint of anger as the negative emotion of hate gripped my heart while my eyes changed to the color of my name." Don't say that Blood, we will find a way to cleanse you of the dark matter. In the meantime I suggest you take up your old suite, it is still entitled to you and your family" spoke Queen Fairy as she gestured me to follow her out the room.

When we had reached my old suite in the castle I could not help but remember my own family acting like that of the cabinet minster's back on PopStar. Their smiling faces, their twinkling eyes full of energy... it pains me greatly." I kept it as clean as possible in your absence and that I will inform the guards of your status with the castle and I, I even saved your armor in the back room" spoke Queen Fairy as she too seemed to travel down memory lane." My I ask what had happened to the other guards?" I questioned as the Queen moved about the room gently touching random objects." They all have aged and became too elderly to be in active service, some became apart of the developing council of Ripple Star" replied Queen Fairy absentmindedly as she shifted her attention away from the grandfather clock to me." And Ribbon? I have not seen her since she was a mere infant in her mother's arms" I asked this while recalling the faint mental image of said fairy and her mother." She has grown into a fine young lady and wishes to see Kirby again ever since our infection of dark matter, but of course she will be overjoyed to see her Uncle Blu again" spoke the Queen with a ghost of a smile across her lips at the end of her sentence.

" She never could pronounce my name right, Blu instead of Blood" mumbled the knight as he ventured to the back room or his original bedroom." Or she just did not want to call you by the prophecy of NOVA, her mother never did like you" commented Queen Fairy as she followed the knight into his room." Correction: her mother hated me, that is why Ribbon was taught to stay away from the 'Red Devil" though naturally she did not listen and Angelica hated me ever since" spoke the knight as he gazed at his old armor when he had patrolled the corridors of the peacefully Ripple Castle. Unlike his transformed armor, this set of metal was more black and less gold to compliment his skin color and for espionage in sent on missions throughout Ripple Star, much like his old life back on Pop Star.' My how history repeats itself' thought the knight as Queen Fairy left his quarters so that he could change in privacy, not that he minded either way.

When Blood walked out of his bedroom he was greeted with only silence as Queen Fairy only stared at him in his old uniform, minus the fact that his helmet was still apart of the armor." If only you could stay like that forever..." whispered Queen Fairy before she snapped out of her trance of memory." Forever is just a very long time" responded Blood as he readjusted his scabbard trapped to his back since his mask did not allow him to place his weapon in its regular position nor was it the bladeless hilt of Galaxia anymore." Dinner will be served at nine and I would be very happy if you come to dine with me and visiting ambassadors from the other lands" said Queen Fairy as she swiftly turned on her heels to the exit and entrance of the suite." Thank you your Majesty" spoke Blood with a bow of his head as the Queen of the Fairies left the room to prepare for said dinner with other requirements and responsibilities of a queen.

There was a sigh from Blood as he gazed with the wide widow adjacent to his position " Home sweet home... for now..."


End file.
